


started_in_time.odt

by kitbashed (greebled)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, PostWar, just some schmoozing i liked too much to throw out, wip chunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28906836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greebled/pseuds/kitbashed
Summary: annie and felix doodle a little
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 4





	started_in_time.odt

“Hey, Feels,” she’d said a few visits ago, after an hour of talking exclusively to herself. She didn’t look up from her papers to say it, tapping his shin with her foot in lieu of it. As much as she liked to look at him, it was kind of freeing to not have to.

Seated across the table, chipping at his own something-or-other, he responded by blocking the scratching of her quill with the tip of his own. “About time,” he replied, with an amusement that threw her way off.

“Wha’?” There was a time when the unguarded little smile on his face was something hard-won. She’d wax poetic about it when her brain wasn’t catching up to switching tasks, maybe. Today, she hen-pecked at the invading tip with her own, pouting. “Hey, I told you I’d be busy today...”

The flick of his wrist was gentle but practiced, a micro version of a parry. “Stop.” He wrenched the tip from the page, chuckling at the resistance on her end. “Stop. You’re going to scare this kid to death.”

Obviously, she’d been looking at the page this whole time, but it wasn’t until the scratchy tap of his quill tip on the page redirected it her to it that she noticed she had been absently cross-hatching the margins of her student’s essay with her red correction ink for… An amount of time.

“Oh, jeez. Sorry.”

Undeterred, Felix stayed where he was, leaned into her space. He wasn’t much of a doodler, but he always needed a reason to be anywhere. He busied himself turning her little lines into little plus signs. She babbled in protest, for a second or two, before it occurred to her that it was already a mess. With a laugh, she joined him, adding more dots.

They did this for another while.

“What were you going to say?”

“Oh! Um!” It took her a minute to remember. She stippled until she found it, but she _d_ _id_ find it. “Right! Okay, so, we both have _crazy_ dad baggage, huh?”

“No,” said Felix, circling one of her dots.

“No,” said Felix, circling one of her dots.

“No,” said Felix, circling one of her dots.

Felix didn’t say anything, circling one of her dots.

“Fine,” said Felix, adding a dot of his own.

Annette laughed. " _Fine,"_ she mimicked.

“Fine, you caught me,” Felix clarified. He didn’t sound pleased, but it was a far cry from the way he used to shut down and lash out.

“Sorry, sorry," she yielded. Then, an "ah, wait!"

Remembering what they were drawing on, she threw down a few more sorries and yanked the page aside. She replaced it with scrap. Felix christened it with a big zigzag. In each zag, she draws a triangle, making the whole shape seem less unstable.

“Sorry, I just realized, all of a sudden, is all. So, that’s a thing.” She capped the ends of his lines with arrowheads. “You want that to be a thing we talk about, or…?”

“Thanks for asking." The sharp motions he used to close them into more triangles were abrupt, but there was no anger in them. Similarly, "I’d rather die.”

Annette's hand found his and squeezed. “Ugh, you’re the _best._ ”

He paused for just a moment, before hazarding a slow reply. “Why. Didn't you want to talk about it?”

_“_ _Fuck_ no!”

He looked so totally lost trying to decode her display that it made her grin all the more goofy. This is enough at least to convince him she’s not upset, enough to make him tilt his chin in a little against his own spreading smile.

“You asked!”

“Yeah, I asked! I dunno, I wanted to make sure we weren’t skirting around it, or something. That’d be different, don’t you think?” She spreads her palms and raises her eyebrows, coaxing him to agree with her.

All he does is snicker into his shoulder.

She scoffs. “Well. _I_ think it would...”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! im releasing my wip's into the wild. g'wan, git!


End file.
